Fantasía
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: Solté un fuerte jadeo, el ser vulnerable bajo su cuerpo fuerte me excitaba más de lo que podía disimular. "Espero que no te arrepientas de esto Yuratchka. Voy a llenarte tanto que no volverás a sentirte completo de nuevo". Otayuri. R-18.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ahora vengo con un fic que es más porno que fic que me vino a la mente luego de obsesionarme mucho con la canción Shape of you, es demasiado pegajosa xD. Espero les guste, esto tendrá un capítulo más que espero escribir pronto y quizá lo traduzca al inglés, no sé. Ya veré.

 **Titulo:** Fantasía.

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice no es mío blablá.

 **Summary:** Solté un fuerte jadeo, el ser vulnerable bajo su cuerpo fuerte me excitaba más de lo que podía disimular. "Espero que no te arrepientas de esto Yuratchka. Voy a llenarte tanto que no volverás a sentirte completo de nuevo". Otayuri.

R-18.

 **Ch.1**

 _Yuri's POV._

La primera vez que me di cuenta de que era gay fue mientras veía una película porno. Quizá como adolescente empecé muy tarde a interesarme por el sexo, tampoco creo que la idea haya venido exactamente de mi mente, más bien pienso que fue la necesidad biológica. Recuerdo aquella película, veía a la chica y la forma en la que ella se retorcía de placer… me hizo pensar por primera vez…

"¿Cómo se sentirá tenerla dentro?"

Ahí fue donde mi autodescubrimiento comenzó.

A los 18 años tenía muy claro que era lo que quería pero nunca me había atrevido a buscarlo, no me sentía preparado para que alguien se enterara y enfrentar a la gente. Vivía de los escenarios que tenía en mi cabeza y aunque sabía que no me bastaba, me convencía de que no era el momento. No me atrevía tampoco a comprar algo que pudiera hacer el trabajo, la solo idea aunque tuviera esa etiqueta rebelde me hacía ruborizar un poco.

Mi vida diaria era la misma rutina, patinaje, patinaje, patinaje. Socialmente seguía siendo el mismo marginado excepto por mis compañeros y Otabek. Otabek y yo seguimos haciendo crecer nuestra amistad a nuestra manera. Realmente me sentía cómodo a su lado y era algo que todos notaban. Pero algo que tenía presente era que aunque cercanos, aún manteníamos nuestra vida amorosa en secreto, como si no existiera o como si no fuera importante. Muchas veces pensé en decirle al verlo sonreír en la pantalla, pensaba que el comprendería y quizá vocalizar en voz alta "hey Otabek, mejor amigo, me gustan los hombres" podría servir para tener el valor de dar el siguiente paso. Pero mi voz no encontraba salida y la conversación no tenía lugar. Pensaba que en algún momento, quizá el traería el tema a colación y sería más fácil. Quizá un día dejaría la cobardía atrás y podría decirle lo que era.

Podría haber seguido así por mucho tiempo sino fuera por el día del incidente como me gusta llamarle.

Otabek vino de visita por unos días y fuimos a la pista a practicar tarde cuando no había ya nadie presente, todo normal como siempre. Una vez en el vestuario, al tomar la ducha y sin previo aviso ya que solo estábamos nosotros dos, simplemente se quitó la ropa y camino hacia las regaderas. Fue un momento muy fugaz y no sé si había pasado repetidamente durante estos años…

Me quedé paralizado.

Fue la primera vez que lo vi completamente desnudo, sabía de la existencia de esos impresionantes abdominales por los que muchas mujeres suspiraban pero quizá se olvidarían de eso si supieran lo que se escondía más allá.

Era enorme.

Me sentí totalmente mareado, miles de pensamiento vinieron a mi mente, el querer verlo nuevamente para saber si era real… la idea de que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo, la forma en la que debía tocarlo al masturbarse, como se sentiría dentro de mi cuerpo… mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido, mi cara estaba completamente roja y no me sentía capaz de pronunciar palabra. Sentí lo duro que estaba y por supuesto que no podía permitir que él supiera esto. Tomé mis cosas y me fui sin previo aviso al baño de las chicas que estaba vacío. Me vi a mi mismo excitado y sentí vergüenza, me bañé con agua fría porque la consciencia no me iba a dejar ver la cara de Otabek al salir de aquí sabiendo que me había masturbado con la idea de tener sexo con él.

Sexo con Otabek. Oh no dios. Solo son las hormonas propias de la adolescencia y la mala suerte de que tu mejor amigo sea un adonis moreno de 21 años.

Cuando lo encontré en el pasillo parecía consternado, dije una excusa vaga que él no creyó pero no indagó más sobre ello. Él regresó a su país y yo intenté vivir la vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo cual fue imposible. La primera vez que masturbándome su imagen vino a mi mente, me sentí terrible, la culpa no me dejó hablarle por días hasta que comenzó a preocuparse y no me quedó más remedio. La segunda y tercera vez fue mucho más fácil. Otabek se volvió parte constante de mi rutina e inclusive cree diferentes fantasías en las que yo era manso y sometido a su voluntad. En todas él era insaciable y yo solo un manojo de placer.

Una vez mientras caminábamos el uno al lado del otro, yo intentaba grabar en mi mente cada detalle, entrar un poco en esa fantasía para recrearla con más detalle después. Estaba totalmente distraído que no vi que el semáforo de peatones estaba en rojo, él me jaló y me abrazó para apartarme. Sentí su cuerpo estrechándome como nunca antes, su perfume, lo masculino que era y su expresión preocupada… Me quedé sin aliento. Desde ese momento comencé a añorar ese toque, comencé de manera muy sutil a tocarlo despreocupadamente, a pedirle que peinara mi cabellera aunque apestara en ello solo para sentir sus dedos a través de mi cabello, midiendo los limites solo para sentirlo más cerca…

-"Un día voy a explotar seguramente" -pensé mientras le pedía que me llevara cargando luego de haber tropezado en el hielo, pero iba a aferrarme todo lo posible antes de que él se diera cuenta y todo se fuera a pique.

No pasó mucho tiempo para ello.

Tenía 19 años y estábamos en el banquete del GPF, Otabek había obtenido su primer oro superándome por 5 décimas. Estaba orgulloso de él a pesar de la perdida, él parecía no poder creer su victoria. El traje le quedaba magníficamente, le había sugerido que este año se tomase la elección del diseñador en serio y había dado sus frutos. La forma en la que la prenda se acentuaba a su cuerpo grande y masculino parecía salido de una sala de modelaje. Todos parecieron notarlo para mi desgracia, siendo el ganador y luciendo de esa forma, muchas chicas se encontraban a su lado mientras me dirigía una mirada de "lo siento". Intenté disimular mi enojo mientras lo seguía con la mirada. Entonces lo vi sonrojarse porque una chica muy voluptuosa lo tocaba por el pecho mientras introducía su número en su bolsillo. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, tenía que hacer algo o los celos me iban a comer vivo. Le dije al mesero que me dejara la botella de champagne, si no podía enfrentar mis sentimientos pues iba a ahogarlos en alcohol. Ya se encargaría Víctor de llevarme al cuarto si estaba muy borracho.

Mis recuerdos se volvieron vagos desde ese momento, el alcohol me hace una persona más social así que decidí ir donde estaban el resto de los competidores, recuerdo el haber cantado karaoke, decirles a todos que no los odiaba tanto como parecía entre otras cosas. Recuerdo tomar más, recuerdo llegar a ese estado donde todo lo que puedes sentir es dicha, tenía derecho a ser libre de todo por una vez aunque tuviera a personas diciéndome que debía medir un poco la cantidad que estaba tomando…

Mi siguiente recuerdo fue el abrir los ojos y ver que alguien me cargaba como una princesa, sonreí ante la idea de que fuera Otabek y cuando la opacidad de mis ojos se fue, pude ver que era él, estoico y perfecto llevándome.

-"Oh, esta debe ser una de mis fantasías."- Me dije sonriendo. Alcé mi mano y toqué su mejilla, acaricié con mi pulgar su pómulo.

-"Hola bello durmiente"- él dijo sin mirarme, mi mano proseguía su camino mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

No respondí, si hubiera sabido desde antes que la fantasía con alcohol se sentiría más vivida lo hubiera intentado hace mucho. Sonreí y me acuné en su pecho.

-"Hueles bien"- alcancé a decir mientras pasaba mi mano por su pecho sintiendo la delicada tela de su traje. Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse, dejé mi mano viajar hasta su cuello.

-"Yuri… ¿qué estás haciendo?"- dijo con un tono entrecortado. No respondí, lo sentí detenerse en frente de la puerta de la habitación de hotel. Me incorporé como pude y besé su cuello.

-"Abre la puerta Beka"- susurré en su oído -"llévame a la cama".

Escuché como tragó saliva pero obedeció. El Otabek de mis fantasías le gustaba ser seducido y mi grácil figura me hacía un experto en ello. Sentí mi cuerpo rebotar contra la cama, él se quedó al pie de la cama observándome. Fruncí el sueño ¿qué estaba esperando? quería sentir su peso sobre mí…

-"Ven" -ordené mientras me quitaba la corbata seductoramente.

-"¿Qué?"- replicó.

-"Dios, nunca sueles ser tan difícil"- me incorporé y puse mis manos en la hebilla de su cinturón para comenzar a quitarlo, sentí su cuerpo tensarse nerviosamente y eso comenzaba a ponerme de los nervios.

-"Vamos" –supliqué. Me quité el saco y la camisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Parecía no saber que decir.

-"Yuri, hueles a alcohol… deberías dorm…"- su voz se quebró al sentir mis manos sobre su virilidad, la sentí reaccionar entre toques. La necesidad de sentirla en mi boca se volvió imperiosa, comencé a desabrochar su pantalón y sentí su mano sobre las mías deteniéndome. Miré a verlo a los ojos.

-"Yuri…"- su tono me decía lo mucho que lo deseaba ¿por qué rayos estaba deteniéndome?

"Yura, dime Yura, Beka…" lo besé sin modales, directamente introduje mi lengua en su boca y aunque tardó, poco a poco me tomó el ritmo. Sentí su mano sosteniéndome la nuca y me sentí derretir ante la sensación, me separé para respirar y lo besé de nuevo. Mordí su labio y dejó salir un gruñido de placer devolviéndome el gesto. El gusto metálico en mi boca me excitó, acaricié de nuevo su virilidad dura. La necesidad, me separé, me arrodillé… era tal como la recordaba… estaba ahí a centímetros de mi cara, enorme y palpitante. Sentí salivar… me dejé llevar.

-"Ah, fuck, Yura" -succionaba intentando retenerlo lo más posible en mi boca, sentí su mano en mi nuca deseando empujarme más dentro pero sin atreverse. Me moví de arriba y abajo dejándole follar mi boca, lamí todo como si fuera la paleta más deliciosa del mundo. Todo lo que salía de su boca era inentendible.

-"Creo que voy a…"- lo sentí venirse dentro de mi boca. Lo miré a los ojos mientras tragaba todo y me relamía los labios, su boca entreabierta. Vi como algo explotó dentro de si mismo. Me empujó a la cama, sentí sus dientes en mi cuello mientras me desvestía con las manos. Gemí al sentirlo succionar, me sentí increíble.

-"Yura, no deberíamos, estás borracho…"- la resistencia aún estaba ahí. Tomé su mano y la dirigí a mi erección mientras lo besaba. Gemí entre sus dientes.

-"Bekaa…" jadeé- apretando más su mano buscando fricción. -"Por favor…"- Él me miró estupefacto, me quité despacio el resto de la ropa frente a sus ojos. Me acerqué nuevamente y le di un suave beso en la mejilla. -"Házmelo tan fuerte que no pueda caminar mañana…".

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí. Finalmente. Sentí sus dedos entre mis cabellos mientras me besaba nuevamente de forma salvaje, mi mirada se sentía nublada entre el alcohol y el placer. Solté un fuerte jadeo cuando tomó mis muñecas poniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza, el ser vulnerable bajo su cuerpo fuerte me excitaba más de lo que podía disimular.

-"Espero que no te arrepientas de esto Yuratchka, has cruzado mi límite y voy a hacer que lo recuerdes aún con el alcohol"- dijo mientras se desnudaba por completo. Mi respiración se aceleró por la expectación y mis ojos fueron directamente a su miembro, el cual ya estaba erecto nuevamente. -"Voy a llenarte tanto que no volverás a sentirte completo de nuevo". Comenzó a masajearse frente a mí, dirigí mis manos hacía mi pene para hacer lo mismo. -"Oh no Yura, él único que va a tocarte voy a ser yo".

Introdujo su dedo índice y medio en mi boca, yo los lamí con avidez.

-"Esto me trae recuerdos"- dijo reemplazándolos con sus labios- "tenía tantas ganas de hincarte y follarte sobre el hielo esa vez".- Pude sentir como introducía un dedo y mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la intrusión. Comenzó a lamer mis pezones.

-"Relájate"- me dijo al tiempo que movía su dedo lentamente dentro de mí haciéndome sentir extraño. Podría notar cada movimiento, lentamente introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a ensancharme con ambos. Me encontraba demasiado consciente, caliente y entonces comenzó a masajear mi miembro.

-"Buen chico".- me susurró. El tercer dedo me hizo sacar un jadeo que pareció un grito extraño, me sentía lleno pero eso no era suficiente… -"Mírame a los ojos" -dijo, obedecí aunque sentía que las lágrimas de dolor y placer hacían que todo se viera borroso -"eres tan hermoso, no sabes cuánto he fantaseado con esto".

-"Mírame… quiero ver tu cara cuando entre en ti"-pude sentir la cabeza de su pene en mi entrada, la sensación era abrumadora -"¿te gusta?" -asentí con la cabeza -"no te escucho".

-"Me gusta"- respondí entre jadeos- "más por favor…"

Lentamente se introdujo en mí y la sensación era increíble. Llegaba tan profundo, clavé las manos en su espalda porque sentía que iba a caerme a un abismo a pesar de estar acostado. Sentí que no podía recordar nada, lo único que tenía era la sensación de su miembro dentro de mí. Volvió a besarme y comenzó nuevamente a besar y a morder mi cuello y clavícula al tiempo que seguía un vaivén lento. Sentí mi cuerpo hormiguear, entonces en un movimiento un grito salió de mi garganta espontáneamente al tiempo que vi estrellas, arañé su espalda. Fuera lo que hubiera sido eso, era exactamente lo que me había hecho falta toda la vida. Otabek dejó su movimiento delicado para comenzar a dar estocadas en el mismo punto mientras me volvía un manojo de gemidos. Se incorporó tomando mis caderas para poder ir más rápido y todo se volvió blanco. Mi corazón latía desesperado en mi pecho.

-"Mírame"- volvió a ordenar. Lo hice y sus ojos se veían oscuros por el placer. Intenté decir algo pero no fui capaz. Me sentía tan bien, tomó mi pene entre sus manos y lo masajeó al mismo ritmo.

-"Bekaaa"- salió como una súplica -"dentro de mí… dentro…"- sentí mi semilla esparcida encima de mi estómago junto al orgasmo más intenso que hubiera sentido antes. El siguió moviéndose dentro de mí pero no tardo en venirse, sentí el líquido caliente salir de mis piernas. Gemí, su mano sobre mi mejilla, volví a mirarlo y en sus ojos volví a ver al Otabek dulce que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme.

-"Te amo"- me dijo al darme un beso en la frente, lo halé hacia a mí y besé dulcemente sus labios.

-"Gracias" –respondí.

Eventualmente caí dormido sin darme cuenta de nada.

Al día siguiente me levanté sintiéndome sudado y pegajoso. Toqué mi estómago para ver los rastros de mi semen, ese sueño había sido increíble. Quise incorporarme para lavarme y sentí un dolor intenso que me erizó por completo. Me paralicé. Acerqué mi mano a mi entrada y sentí el líquido saliendo de mi interior, me sonrojé.

¿Todo había sido real? ¿Había perdido la virgidad ayer imaginando a Otabek? ¿Con quién?

El reloj de la pared mostraba las 3 de la tarde. No me sentía con la capacidad de moverme hasta que vi una pieza de ropa que no reconocí como mía, quise ponerme de pie y caí sobre mis rodillas. Oh. Me moví como pude para mirar la prenda con mis propios ojos.

¿Qué no es ésta la corbata que estaba usando Otabek en el banquete?

La realidad me pegó de forma fuerte, todos los colores se me vinieron a la cara junto con una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza por la resaca.

¿Tuve sexo con Otabek?

No, no. Esto debe ser una broma, no podría ser él no, él y yo….

No.

Él debería seguir en el hotel, el dolor de mi trasero no me dejó levantarme. Había dicho todas esas cosas vergonzosas al verdadero Otabek ¿cómo pude? esto debía seguir siendo una fantasía… Vislumbré mi teléfono en el suelo cerca de mí. Tenía muchos mensajes sin leer y uno de ellos era de Beka…

Apreté leer mientras temblaba.

-"Lo siento"- ni una palabra más ni una menos.

¿Lo sentía? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Haber tenido sexo conmigo….?

Sentí las lágrimas correr entre mis mejillas. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar este desastre?

-¡Con el carajo, solo quiero ponerme de pie! –grité con impotencia sin saber que hacer.

¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?

Continuará….

Nota: no sé. Me pareció cómico, siéntanse con el derecho de decir que lo odiaron.

L.A~


	2. 11

Una perspectiva de Otabek porque why not? (principalmente porque me sirve poner contexto en ambos personajes para darle una buena continuidad a esto xD). El siguiente capítulo será el final y ha de estar pronto. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Ch. 1.1**

 _ **You might want to hurry because tonight… it´s the night.**_

 _(Bubble pop electric – Gwen Stefani)*_

 **Otabek´s POV**

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, su mirada fuerte que me quemaba al mirarme, pero al mismo tiempo fría… me dejó sin palabras. Su imagen no solo se quedó en mi mente, sino que me obsesionó incluso cuando dejé Rusia. Yuri Plisetsky… Había una sensación abrumadora que me embargaba siempre que pensaba en él, por momentos eso no me dejaba vivir. Al principio creí que era odio, sí, debía ser odio. Odiaba su flexibilidad, su porte perfecto y ese talento que obtuvo solo con haber nacido, aquél del que yo carecía.

Celos.

Lo acepté, quería las cosas que tenía él, ser grácil y transmitir emociones delicadas. Quería ese talento, para mí, nadie quería esto más que yo, ni siquiera ese niño malcriado. Me obsesioné con la idea de ser como él, practiqué lo más que pude, me centré solo en entrenar y eso me llevó a superarme. Lo seguía observando brillando en competencia tras competencia, busqué información sobre él y caí en cuenta de no era totalmente como lo pensaba. Si bien él tenía talento, no se quedaba durmiendo en sus laureles, inclusive su coach lo reprendía por hacer cosas de más.

Mi perspectiva cambió, a estas alturas ya no sabía realmente que sentía hacia él, ideas me atormentaron durante largo tiempo hasta dejarme agotado. Al ver que ello afectaba mi desempeño decidí que era simplemente mejor no luchar contra eso y enfoqué toda mi energía en el patinaje.

A veces sentía que usaba el patinaje para mandarle un mensaje, para intentar llamar su atención y eso me avergonzaba. Él no sabía que existía, se encontraba con los grandes, en el podio, mucho más allá de mis alcances. De lo que yo podría soñar. No podía negar que una parte de lo que hacía empezaba en él y terminaba en él. Iba a luchar lo que fuera necesario para llegar tan alto, para descubrir que era esto. Un día lo tendría frente a frente cuando al fin ambos estuviéramos en igual de condiciones, las cosas serían diferentes y obtendría mis respuestas.

Cuando al fin el momento llegó, le pedí que fuera mi amigo. Lo más lógico para mí. Quería acercarme y conocerlo, saber que era lo que habitaba en la mente de un genio. Encontré en él a una persona normal, apasionada, impulsiva, talentosa, grácil y hermosa… Pero normal. Me quedé maravillado y como nunca antes, atraído… quería descubrir todo sobre él, estar a su lado… luego me pidió ayuda con la gala, ideó un plan loco para llamar la atención y yo le seguí el juego.

Quizá fue un error.

Su coreografía era de lo más provocativa pero nunca esperé que me provocara a mí. Quería dejar huella en el deporte de todos los modos posibles. Podía sentir mi emoción al ser parte de ello y mi erección creciente.

No podía ser cierto.

Al finalizar, pedí tiempo y me hice cargo del problema. No me sentí culpable… esa piel nívea, esa mirada desafiante… quería mantenerlo en mi memoria. Desde eso comencé a tocarme pensando en Yuri, quizá alguien más podría haber resistido por la amistad, pero yo no era tan fuerte. En mi cabeza estaba él, ahí… postrado en la cama, a mis pies, tal y como siempre lo había soñado. Dispuesto, susurrando mi nombre mientras se tocaba frente a mí. Decir que no hubiera dado cualquier cosa para tener ese momento sería mentira. Lo deseaba tanto y Yuri no me ayudaba a restringirme. Constantemente lo sentía cerca. Tan familiar con su toque, con la cercanía de su cuerpo e intentaba ignorarlo, pero la imagen de mi fantasía con su cuerpo grácil pidiendo más… Lamiéndose los labios, mordiéndoselos, provocándome, llamándome... No podía evitarlo. Con vergüenza admito que había follado a una mujer rubia de larga cabellera durante una competencia, porque su similitud me excitó. Pensé tanto en él que inclusive el nombre de Yuri dejó mis labios… temí que eso fuera a ocasionar un problema, pero ella decidió no prestarle atención para mi fortuna.

Yuri nunca correspondería a mis sentimientos, a mis deseos y eso dolía. Eso es lo que nos lleva al momento actual. 4 años más tarde y en la misma situación, siendo tan solo amigos.

Había estado distraído durante la fiesta, por alguna razón Yuri se mantenía distante pero yo lo mantenía vigilado a lo lejos. De repente comenzó a tomar lo que parecía champagne y comenzó a interactuar con todo mundo como nunca lo había hecho, quise ir y detenerlo, estaba celoso porque creía que él único que tenía derecho a ver esa parte de Yuri era yo. Pero sabía que no tenía ningún derecho y una parte de mí, en esa donde mis pensamientos oscuros residían, esperaba que Yuri llamara por mí, que necesitara mi compañía... Eventualmente las copas llegaron a un límite para muchos, podía ver que algunos estaban tambaleándose, Yuri estaba bastante mal, podía verlo bostezar mientras un igualmente borracho Viktor intentaba guiarlo a su cuarto.

-Hey Viktor –grité a lo lejos –yo puedo llevar a Yuri a su habitación, puedes ocuparte del otro Yuuri.

-¡Gracias Otabek! Que confiable –dijo guiñándome un ojo, lo cual me dio escalofríos.

Dado su estado somnoliento, preferí simplemente cargarlo al estilo novia. Él no pesaba nada y su cara era de absoluta paz, parecía un ángel. Tan tranquilo dormido y a su vez capaz de ser el mismo diablo en ocasiones. Se revolvió entre mis brazos y entreabrió los ojos, tocó mi mejilla y el toque me hizo estremecer. Sentí vergüenza.

-Hola bello durmiente –dije sin mirarlo y continué caminando. Tragué hondo al sentir que acariciaba mi cabello y su toque por mi pecho.

-Hueles bien –no pude evitar estremecerme y él lo notó. Sus manos siguieron viajando por mi cuello sensualmente.

-Yuri… ¿qué estás haciendo? –fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de reprimir un pequeño gemido. El poco alcohol que había consumido mostraba sus secuelas en mí, me sentía mucho más sensible.

Llegamos frente a la puerta de su habitación y entre sus caricias me quedé totalmente en blanco.

-Abre la puerta Beka –me susurró y pude sentir la humedad de su boca provocando instintos bajos en mí –llévame a la cama.

Tragué saliva, no sabía que estaba pasando ni cuales eran las intenciones de Yuri. Debía estar muy borracho ¿hacía esa clase de cosas con la gente al emborracharse? El pensamiento me hizo hervir la sangre ¿es qué Yuri solía hacer esto a menudo? No, no… Lo asenté en la cama y a pesar de las copas sus movimientos eran gráciles y sexys. Le daba a todo un toque felino que en ocasiones me quitaba el aliento y él no tenía la menor idea. Comenzó a jugar con su corbata hasta que se la quitó de encima, sus dedos largos que tantas veces he imaginado sobre mi miembro, acariciaban la suave tela.

-Ven –me ordenó mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-¿Qué?

-Dios, nunca sueles ser tan difícil -¿qué rayos estaba intentando decir? ¿me estaba confundiendo con alguien más? ¿con quién? –vamos –me suplicó, se quitó el saco y la camisa mientras tanto. Su piel blanca sin marca, nívea y perfecta me dejo sin palabras. No es que nunca la hubiera visto, es que siempre era un espectáculo digno de ver. Debía concentrarme, estaba perdiendo el control.

-Yuri, hueles a alcohol… deberías dorm… -sus manos estaban sobre mi miembro que ya se encontraba semidespierto antes de su toque. Comenzó a frotarme, tardé en reaccionar tanto que cuando lo hice, él ya estaba comenzando a desabrochar mi pantalón. Tomé sus manos para detenerlo. Me miro directamente a los ojos con su boca entreabierta.

-Yuri… -lo deseaba pero esto no debía suceder, de ninguna manera debía suceder. No importa si estaba borracho o lo que sea, éste no era mi lugar.

-Yura, dime Yura, Beka… -su voz sonó como un gemido, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, salvajes. Tomé el control dentro de lo que pude, sentí su necesidad y lo mucho que yo también había estado necesitado de esto, de él. Toda clase de resistencia se me desvanecío, no iba a aguantarlo debía irme de su habitación antes de que cometiera una locura.

Ninguna de mis fantasías me preparó para lo que siguió, mordió mi labio y sentí como volvía a acariciar mi virilidad que estaba cada vez más dura. Lo miré mientras se separaba de mí, ponía su cabello de lado con un movimiento sensual, miré su largo cuello lo que me distrajo para ver que se encontraba arrodillado y sin aviso intentó meter todo mi miembro en su boca.

-Ah, fuck, Yura… -sentí todo el placer que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, aún borracho su técnica era buena, no iba a tardar mucho. Succionaba y sentía su lengua palpando mi miembro, tuvo una arcada intentando tomarme profundamente, pero eso no lo detuvo. Este Yuri insaciable era exactamente con el que soñaba cada día antes de dormir, ése que estaba deseoso de mí que no podía controlarse. No podía evitar gemir, quería mantener el control pero él lo tenía. Lo había tenido desde el comienzo, desde que lo cargué para venir aquí, desde que nos conocimos…

-Creo que voy a… -le advertí pero era demasiado tarde, me había derramado en su boca y él solo me miró mientras tragaba todo. Algo animal se apoderó de mí en ese momento, me sentí duro nuevamente solo de mirarlo relamerse los labios.

Lo levanté y lo empujé a la cama, me puse sobre de él. Su cuerpo se erizó ante mi toque, besé su cuello y suspiró, ah pero yo no quería que él suspirara quería que se volviera loco ante mí. Clave mis dientes en su cuello, en esa piel blanca que siempre había querido marcar, gimió. Seguro que esto le gustaba, me sentía nublado de placer pero aún tenía que preguntar.

-Yura, no deberíamos, estás borracho… -la última pizca de mi cordura se fue al demonio cuando tomó su mano y la dirigió a su erección. Me besó, apreté las manos y gimió entre dientes.

-Bekaa… -jadeó intentando que mi mano hiciera más fricción –por favor… -no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y cerca de mi oído firmó mi sentencia –Házmelo tan fuerte que no pueda caminar mañana…

Todo lo que había reprimido por tantos años se fue, todos los celos que había sentido, la necesidad de hacerlo mío… todo aquello salió de mi cuerpo de repente. Lo besé apasionadamente sin control. Recorrí con mis manos todo su cuerpo intentando adueñarme de él, él era mío. Mío y lo haría suplicar por ello, haría que nunca pudiera olvidarlo.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de esto Yuratchka, has cruzado mi límite y voy a hacer que lo recuerdes aún con el alcohol –me miró ansioso al observarme desnudarme. Miró lascivamente mi miembro despierto, me hubiera excitado más si eso hubiera sido posible –voy a llenarte tanto que no volverás a sentirte completo de nuevo – intenté usar lo que encontré a la mano como lubricante y lo extendí en mi erección. Un sonido gutural salió de mí ante mi toque y al verlo salivar, intentó tocarse –oh no Yura, él único que va a tocarte voy a ser yo.

Metí mi dedo índice y medio en su boca y los lamió con avidez. Se mostraba tan manso y vulnerable, esto era mejor que cualquier sueño que hubiese tenido antes.

-Esto me trae recuerdos –gimió –tenía tantas ganas de hincarte y follarte sobre el hielo esa vez. –Dije haciendo alusión a su primer Grand Prix, recuerdo lo excitado que estaba durante la práctica y como tuve que tomarme un momento para liberarme después de ello ante la mirada extrañada de Yuri.

-Relájate –comencé a lamer sus pezones para tranquilizarlo, intentaba prepararlo con mis dedos pero podía sentirlo oprimirme desde dentro, apretado. Me sonrojé ¿era ésta su primera vez? No podría aceptar sin vergüenza lo mucho que la idea me hacía excitar, tomarlo por primera vez… dominarlo y que esa parte de él fuera únicamente mía. Tomé su miembro para alejar la sensación de incomodidad que podía sentir, gimió.

-Buen chico –le susurré lamiéndole el oído. Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y al introducir el tercer dedo encontré su próstata. Tembló. –mírame a los ojos –le ordené y el obedeció. Estaba sonrojado, su cabello desordenado por todas partes. –Eres tan hermoso, no sabes cuanto he fantaseado con esto. -Presioné su próstata de nuevo y la fuerza de la corriente eléctrica que lo invadió lo hizo desviar la mirada.

-Mírame… quiero ver tu cara cuando entre en ti –puse mi pene en su entrada y acaricié su apertura con la punta. Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente por la expectación, me sentí en control –te gusta –asintió con la cabeza –no te escucho.

-Me gusta –alcanzó a decir entre jadeos –más por favor.

Me enfilé en su entrada y comencé a introducirme lentamente en él. La sensación era abrumadora, estaba tan apretado que tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara. Sentí sus uñas en mi espalda arañándola, quemándome… Su entrada intentaba tragarme, una vez completamente dentro me sentí en el cielo, en el infierno… con ese manojo de placer que me miraba. Comencé a embestirlo lentamente, intentando encontrar ese punto nuevamente, intentaba distraerlo de la molestia mientras se acostumbraba besándolo y mordiéndolo. Suspiraba con confort, pero eso no era lo que yo quería. No. Un grito involuntario salió de su garganta, lo había encontrado otra vez. Busqué la posición para seguir pegándole a esa posición guiándome de la reacción de Yuri, hasta que mi propio placer me dominó impidiéndome pensar coherentemente. Lo penetraba con estocadas profundas, sin delicadeza, jadeaba, la sensación y la imagen de Yuri dominado por mí me abrumaban llevándome al límite. Comencé a masajearlo, nunca había visto una expresión como la de su rostro.

-Mírame –volví a ordenar. Su rostro solo decía "por favor, por favor, más…".

-Bekaaa –suplicó –dentro de mí… dentro… -se vino sobre de si mismo, era tal el deseo que sentía hacia sus palabras que… continué embistiéndolo alargando su orgasmo hasta el límite y me vine dentro de él. Se estremeció ante el acto, nunca había sentido un placer más intenso en mi vida nunca…

La tempestad terminó y entonces, una inevitable sensación de ternura me invadió, acaricié su mejilla y por un segundo pensé ver amor en sus ojos…

-Te amo –le confesé por primera vez sin pensarlo. Le besé la frente, lo besé en los labios. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz…

-Gracias –respondió revolviéndome la caricia –ha sido perfecto, como siempre.

¿Cómo siempre? Esas palabras me regresaron a mi realidad ¿cómo que siempre? ¿Es que me había confundido con su amante? ¿Él tenía uno? Furia, celos me invadieron. ¿Qué había hecho? Me había aprovechado de Yuri en esa situación… no, él había dicho mi nombre…

Pensé que a quien quería era a mí.

Se quedó dormido rápidamente, mi labio tembló ante la culpa ¡él estaba borracho! Yo también había tomado un poco, pero eso no era justificación. Bien sabía que aún sin una gota de alcohol, quizá no hubiera sido capaz de soportar tal tentación. Era un salvaje.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí corriendo de ahí, la culpa me carcomía por dentro. No solo había abusado de Yuri, lo había perdido, perdido cualquier oportunidad de estar con él para siempre. Caí en el suelo de mi habitación preso del pánico, mi vuelo salía hasta el día siguiente pero no podía seguir aquí. Busqué cualquier vuelo que me sacara de ese lugar rápidamente. Empaqué todo y llamé un taxi, hui… como el cobarde que había sido.

A punto de tomar el vuelo de regreso a casa, miré la hora y el fondo de pantalla de mi celular; una foto de Yuri y mía… me produjo un dolor profundo en el pecho. Otra nueva oleada de culpa me acosó, me fui sin dejar ninguna explicación, Yuri se levantaría desconcertado pensando quien le habría hecho eso.

No podía hacerle eso.

Escribí un mensaje y luego lo borré, no sabía que decir, no había nada correcto por decir. Golpeé la pared cercana exaltando a la gente a mi alrededor, debía mantener la calma. Después de mucho pensarlo lo único que pude escribir fue "lo siento", lo sentía desde el fondo de mi corazón… aún con ese lado oscuro de mí mismo que disfrutó de todo aquello y que me atormentaría por siempre. Había tomado una decisión, desaparecería de la vida de Yuri por su propio bien, bloqueé su número.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme… -susurré al teléfono besando su imagen en la pantalla.

Sabía que nunca podría hacerlo.

 **-:-:-:-**

 **Continuará…**

*Nota: Es una canción que va demasiado bien en toda esta historia y parte de las que me inspiró a ello, por si les sirve jaja.

La siguiente vez será el desenlace de la historia, había comenzado con ello pero me pareció divertida la idea de tener la versión de Otabek de lo que había pasado.

Espero que les haya gustado y comentarios son bien recibidos.

L. A.


End file.
